mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doe Boys
The Doe Boys are a pair of crooks created by Dick Kinney and Al Hubbard. They appeared for the first time in a story featuring 0.0. Duck & Mata Harrier, "Picnic". History Most of the American stories where they took park were drawn by Tony Strobl, who revamped the original look of this duo, developed by Hubbard. They had a more human-like look and Strobl made them look like Carl Barks' dognoses (human faces with dog snouts). Besides, one of them became quite shorter than the original character. Strobl used the Doe Boys in various comic stories for the market outside of the USA during the 1970's whose events invariably also involved Donald Duck, his cousin Fethry and Uncle Scrooge McDuck. Donald and Fethry are generally working as reporters for Scrooge McDuck's newspaper, the Duckburg Chronicle, in those stories. Daisy Duck eventually also meets the Doe Boys, sometimes working also as a reporter for Scrooge's newspaper, sometimes working as a policewoman. Brazilian comic artists also produced various stories where the Doe Boys appear. They were used in two comic stories written by Lars Jensen and drawn by the Spanish cartoonist José Maria Manrique during the 2000s. Appearances * ''A Cop's Policeman ''(1968) * ''Picnic ''(1968) * ''Register Here ''(1969) * ''Lighthouse Keeping ''(1969) * ''It's Damp Out ''(1969) * ''The Crystal Gazer ''(1969) * ''You Can Take The Guy Out Of The Country, But... ''(1970) * ''Mess Media ''(1970) * ''Fast Trade ''(1970) * ''Log Jam ''(1970) * ''The Grounded Eagles ''(1970) * ''It's An Art ''(1970) * ''The Jog Job ''(1970) * ''Good Housekeeping ''(1970) * ''The Premiere ''(1970) * ''Help Stamp Out Stamps ''(1970) * ''Fog ''(1970) * ''Out To Launch ''(1971) * ''The Pilferers ''(1971) * ''The Long Lunchs Hour ''(1971) * ''A Star Is Born ''(1972) * ''The Office Caper ''(1972) * ''The Caw Of The Mild ''(1972) * ''The Scoop ''(1972) * ''TV Terror ''(1973) * ''The Comic Book Buffs ''(1973) * ''A Banda Fora De Série ''(1973) * ''The Unknowing Hero ''(1973) * ''Vigiando O Vigia ''(1973) * ''Which Way Did They Go? ''(1974) * ''O Cofre De Tróia ''(1974) * ''An Odd Thing Happened On The Way To Work ''(1974) * ''A Shagging Dog Story ''(1974) * ''Pets Are Little Gems ''(1974) * ''Dark Victory ''(1975) * ''The Statue ''(1975) * ''Love Thy Neighbor ''(1975) * ''Os Distraídos ''(1975) * ''Pega Ladrão ''(1975) * ''Bank Day ''(1976) * ''O Vale Do Pé-Grande ''(1976) * ''The Battling Butlers ''(1976) * ''Nice Visitors ''(1976) * ''Operação-Molhada ''(1976) * ''O Escritorio De Tróia ''(1977) * ''Um Conserto Do Barulho ''(1977) * ''O Agente Secreto ''(1977) * ''O Tapete E O Urso ''(1977) * ''Papagaiadas ''(1978) * ''Como Estacionar O Carro ''(1978) * ''Quem Tem Medo Do Bicho-Papão? ''(1978) * ''Um Alfaiate Sobre Medida ''(1978) * ''Ovo Estranho No Ninho ''(1979) * ''Os Inomináveis ''(1979) * ''O Superomão ''(1979) * ''Uma Corrida Concorrida ''(1979) * ''Festa De Muitas Surpresas ''(1982) * ''Reportagem De Bom Gosto ''(1982) * ''Solução De Soluçar ''(1983) * ''A História Do Pequeno Polegada ''(1984) * ''Pena & Pato, Detetives De Fato! ''(1944) * ''O Boy Maluco ''(1996) * ''Onde Estavas Quando As Luzes Pifaram? ''(1996) * ''There's Gold in That Thar Forest ''(2014) * ''Surprise, Surprise! ''(2014) Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Villains Category:Dogs Category:Adults Category:Males